


In the Closet

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Wu get in an argument and a certain surly firebender has some choice words to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

Mako winced slightly as the door slammed loudly behind him, silently apologizing to the other patrons. With some fumbling around he found the light switch, which sparked to life and starkly illuminated the broom closet that the crown prince of the earth empire and his seasoned bodyguard found themselves in. The irate firebender turned to the prince who was casually checking his nails.

"What the hell were you thinking??? Making a scene in front of the entire restaurant just because your sushi wasn't arranged with absolute precision?"

Mako huffed as Wu looked up, he could already see the gears turning as Wu tried to find a way of buttering his escort up.

"Awwwwww, Mako, come on... you know you can't get enou-"

He was cut off by Mako as he finally lost his temper.

"No, you know what, no! I have had more than enough of you and I've only been guarding you for a week." He paused, and glared at the prince “I despise you more than any other human I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You’re loud and wild and don’t care about anybody but yourself. You also act like you have the mental capacity of a five year old.”

He stopped as he saw a suitably shocked look cross Wu's face, worrying that he'd crossed a line with his boss. Only to furiously blush as the prince winked at him and asked “Are you flirting with me?”


End file.
